A World Of My Own
by AlexaDoodlebug
Summary: Welcome to a world of peace and happiness and fairness. Welcome to a world of tradgety and evil and tears. Welcome to a world of my own.
1. Goodness

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter etc. and the Grimm Fairytales etc.

_**And then what happened???**_

"Once upon a time there was a world where dragons flew and elves thrived. Everyone lived at peace. There were princesses and princes. There were Kings and Queens. But those titles were really just last names, because everyone was equal. There were unicorns and mermaids, nymphs and sprites. Everyone lived in harmony. The only conflict was whether someone should have rice or corn for dinner. But in the end, if you hated them both, then you could pick whatever else you wanted to choose.

Nobody cared about appearance or weight. Fat was considered nothing more than a component of life. Carbohydrates and Calories were there for energy, not a reason to carry a calculator in your back pocket. Or whether you married a man or woman, or if you married at all. There was no money and you didn't expect to get anything but praise for the work you did. The size of your house and the brand of clothing or transportation meant nothing except that you liked it. Nobody hated anybody and everybody minded their own business. No words were decided to be bad to say. Sex wasn't a sin. A one night stand was not a whore's doing and there were no bad names for prostitutes, but then again, there were none as money did not exist.

Protestants understood the Catholics and respected their opinions. Christians walked hand in hand with Witches. Witches and Satanists were not confused _or_ hated. Indians and Pakistanis embraced each other with understanding. There were no territories or boundary lines. The military was meant to learn how to fly or sail or go through obstacle courses or survive in extreme places.

Gold Diggers were only in it for the shovel and fuck was just simply a word that happened to have four letters. The world was at peace and peace was at the world. Goldilocks and all three of those bears had porridge. Cinderella had insurance on those shoes and her feet. And the only reason Sleeping Beauty and her court slept was because they were tired. Yes, the world was awesome. And it was nice. All called it home. Because it was, and would be forever more. **_The end_**."

"Wow Daddy! I wish there was a magical world like that. If there was, and I'm going to find it!! I promise Daddy!! I would be a...a...a cowgirl and on Wednesdays I would be a fairy or sprite just like Tinkerbelle!!!! I'm going to find this world. I promise you that! What's it called again?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know the name, this land if it ever truly existed, does not anymore. But I want you to follow your dreams. So baby, why don't you create this world with your bare hands?"

I couldn't bear to crush her world of beauty and splendor. I couldn't bear to tell her that this world did not exist. And truthfully I wished and prayed to Buddha, God, Zeus, The Lord and the Lady, and all the Divine Spirits, also to just on a shooting star that someone, somewhere, maybe even me would create this world.

Haven't really told you the plot yet, but ummmm... review!!! There is a chance that this might be ignored or taken off, it either gonna be a fan fiction or a fiction press production


	2. and Badness

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter etc. and the Grimm Fairytales etc.

_**And then what happened???**_

"Once upon a time there was a world where dragons glared and elves died. Everyone lived at war. There were princesses and princes. There were Kings and Queens. But those titles were not really just last names, they were reason to punish and kill for no particular reason, because nobody was equal. There were unicorns and mermaids, nymphs and sprites. Everyone lived in discord. The peace when people were dreaming, but even then they're dreams haunted them with horrible images and what would happen next.

Everybody cared about appearance and weight. Fat was considered more than a component of life. It was reason to starve. Carbohydrates and Calories were there for energy, and a reason to carry a calculator in your back pocket. People drove themselves mad trying to compete on how much they couldn't eat. Whether you married a man or woman, or if you married at all considered who you were. A women's breast upon another's was not what they wanted to see. And remember ladies, if you aren't married by age thirty without at least two plastic surgeries, than you've divorced and you consider a bube job and your new nose three. There was tons of money and you expected to get much more than praise for the work you did. The size of your house and the brand of clothing or transportation meant everything except that you liked it. The Escalade was really an ugly car, but that didn't stop little Susie from buying it! Everybody hated everybody and nobody minded their own business. Words were decided to be bad to say. Sex was a sin that was happening without abandon. A one night stand was a whore's doing and there were many bad names for prostitutes, but then again, they are just trying to do a night's work......whores.

Protestants misunderstood the Catholics and disrespected their opinions and remember that little war? Still happening. Christians walked hand in hand with Witches while dragging them to the stake. Witches and Satanists were confusedand hated with a passion. Indians and Pakistanis embraced each other with hostilities. There were many territories and boundary lines. Cross one and be considered dead. The military was meant to learn how to fly or sail or go through obstacle courses or survive in extreme places or kill or injure or reek havoc and mayhem.

Gold Diggers were only in it for the money and fuck was just simply a word that happened to have four letters and would get you grounded for life I you said it in front of precious mommy or daddy....that is, if you had one. The world was at war and war was at the world. Goldilocks and all three of those bears had been ripped off on the price of the porridge to begin with. Cinderella had insurance on those shoes and her feet then was dropped after they broke because damages were just too expensive to pay for. And the only reason Sleeping Beauty and her court slept was because they were tired oh and not to mention they had been cursed. Yes, the world was breathtakingly horrible. And it was mean. All called it home and there was nowhere else to go. Because it was, and would be forever more. **_The end_**."

"Wow Daddy! I wish there was a magical world like that. If there was, and I'm going to find it!! I promise Daddy!! My world is so perfect and peaceful. I hate it! I would be a...a...a whore on Mondays and on Wednesdays I would be a rapper or a political figure!!!! I'm going to find this world. I promise you that! What's it called again?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know the name, this land if it ever truly existed, does not anymore. But I want you to follow your dreams. So baby, why don't you create this world with your bare hands? We desperately need someone to kill this perfectness."

I couldn't bear to crush her world of beauty and splendor. I couldn't bear to tell her that this world did not exist. And truthfully I wished and prayed to Buddha, God, Zeus, The Lord and the Lady, and all the Divine Spirits, also to just on a shooting star that someone, somewhere, maybe even me would create this world.

Plot showing up a bit here..... I know what's happening and you don't so HA!!! At the moment these will be the same on fanfic and fictionpress. Sooooo really only the difference is the disclaimer. I might actually write two different versions of the story for each site

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
